Horrors Within
by Pirate Elf Kastel
Summary: The eco injections were a success and Jaks excepts the Barons offer to join the KG. His job is to kill off the Metalheads and take care of the Underground. But Jak rebels and searches for his friends who are closer than he thinks.
1. The Deal

**Ok you landlubbers. Kastel here. First story and I don't think anyone's gone with this plot before. If they have then I just haven't found those stories. Please enjoy. I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin**

_**Prologue **_

The Baron paced the width of the small island as the experiment continued with its final moments. He listened half heartedly to the screams he'd grown used to coming from the young man. The screams from this subject had begun nearly a year ago, surprising all the KG and himself. For the first year the cities merciful ruler had found it odd, and disturbing how the boy had squirmed, and writhed in pain with out so much as a squeal. It didn't matter the pain he was receiving, or how long he was under for the day, he never once made a sound. At first Praxis had thought it was the defiance he saw in the kids eyes-his way of saying he wouldn't give up, and wouldn't give him the privilege of hearing a scream. He had seen it as amusing to watch someone try to defy him. But like everyone else the boy would crack.

A week had gone by, but the boy never once shrieked. Errol had then explained that the boy seemed to be a mute as the prison KG reported him never making any noise like the others before had. It unnerved him. He could see the pain and the anguish in the boy's eyes, and the silent screams in his mouth. It was a frightening sight, he would admit. And it disgusted him to see his commander revel in it.

So imagine his, and everyone else's, surprise when D-41 howled in agony. It had been a normal session. Then Praxis heard a sound like a gurgle break the silence. It was quiet, but rough. Errol's first thought was that it was the machine. After turning it off and giving it a full diagnosis he found nothing wrong. So they tried again, with the same response, but instead of a gurgle it resembled more of a growl. It was hoarse, deep, and kept growing in volume to resemble something else. In fact, they thought it sounded an awful lot like a man. And that's when it dawned on them. It was a man. Their mute lab-rat was screaming now. After nearly the entire days experiment the low growl had become a horrific scream. He thought the silence had been unsettling, but this scream even now after nearly a year disturbed him

He stared down at the subject as the dark eco injection ended. The boy his guards had brought in was no more. The child like face was replaced by a hardened man with a small green goatee. His long spiky blond hair had become nappy, and grown long enough to bend backward. The young mans muscles had grown as well, making the Baron wonder exactly what he did the rest of the day. He was lean, but showed an obvious strength. The most drastic change was the boy's eyes. Two years ago they had been warm, and showed all his emotions. Now they were cold and distanced. The only emotions he could see were anger and hate.

He eagerly listened for the computer as he watched Errol type in the commands for retracting the machine. "Life signs steady. Health exceeds normal Elvin immune system, and dark eco channeling abilities at maximum capacity." The feminine voice chimed in their long pointy ears.

Baron Praxis grinned broadly at the success of the project. He didn't care that they had made it up to D with one hundred failures each letter before this boys capture. He didn't even care that this would be the only success of the project because this was a one man army. As of late it had taken nearly fifty guards just to strap him down, let alone retrieve him from the cell. Now according to the data screen his strength and capability had nearly quadrupled.

"It seems our expectations have been exceeded my lord." Errol turned with a malicious grin to speak to the Baron. "I believe it's time to utilize our weapon."

Praxis walked over to the table restraining his weapon. He mused that the only reason it actually did its job was that the occupant was either unconscious or too weak to break free after ever session. Today it seemed he was wide awake and ready to pounce, so to ensure his own safety all automated and hand held weapons were aimed at the table.

He wanted to laugh at the poor fool. But feeling the intense hatred in the cold cerulean eyes, he thought out his words carefully.

"You'd like nothing more then to kill me I'm sure, but, it would be in both our interests if you were to accept my proposal."

"Sorry," His voice was rough from lack of use but deep. It was also cocky. "But you're not exactly my type."

Rage filled the Baron's eyes as mirth filled the boy's. A snicker was heard by one of the guards and Errol signaled another to shoot the unfortunate recruit in the head. The boy didn't even take notice of the KG's demise as he kept his focus on the Baron as he had grabbed him by the scruff of his clothing. "You think you're funny? Keep laughing now and see what you get! Life in a cage!" He released him and began to circle D-41.

In a much calmer voice with a great amount of smugness, "But that can change. There's a war going on I'm sure your well aware of. The Metalheads are gaining power and finding ways into the city. I could release you. But only if you pledge me allegiance and fight them. With your new found abilities it should be easy. You'll have free roam of the city, and I'll even give you an entire squadron of KG to command. Of course, first sign of disloyalty you make and they have orders to shoot you on sight. It's your choice of course. But do remember how you live right now. It would be much better living conditions if you just say yes."

The city ruler ended his speech as he finally stopped circling his prisoner and stood in front of the blond awaiting an answer. Silence resumed for many minutes before he spoke. His sky colored eye's were colder than ever, but betrayed no emotion. At last he spoke with a glare. "I'll be able to go outside? Go where I want?" The head of state nodded. "Real food, bed?" Another nod. "And all I have to do is kill a few Metalheads?" The Baron smiled this time. After a moment a wicked grin grew on his little weapons face. "Just give me clothes and a gun."

After a few commands and precautions the metal restraints released and the soon to be KG was escorted to a room to change into better clothes, and then to a transport to the palace. There he and Errol would be waiting, trusting his guards to keep the boy in line. He would receive his KG squad, first assignment, and quarters. Of course they both knew not to trust him. That's why an entire squadron of twenty-five would report all his doings to Errol and himself. Also all KG would be given orders to be wary of this single elf, and kill him if need be.

The Baron felt like a kid again opening a present. Praxis wanted to know what his new toy could do.

**So what do ye landlubbers think? Other than too short, I already know that. Please R&R, it helps us authors know what we're doing right and wrong. I might even take suggestions for what should happen next. I'm working on chapter one now so hopefully that won't take long. But I am in the process of moving so my computer might get disconnected first, so don't yell at me. REVIEW MATIES! Please?**


	2. The Pumping Station

**OK, Kastel back with chapter one. Sink me! (pirate talk for a cry of shock) You reviewers, I LOVE YOU ALL! All who review become my crew members. And as a treat here's 'bout 8 pages worth of goods. I seriously didn't think it would be that long. I thought 5 pages max. As a note, a holoset is like a TV set, but it's my word for those things broadcasting the baron's messages. And here they have more channels. As another, I like spelling things different. Like arachnid and araknid**

**Disclaimer: I just don't see the point in repeating this.**

**The Pumping Station**

The KGs escorted him to a room he hadn't seen before. The walls were a metal, like every other room he'd seen, except these walls had a considerably nicer sheen then the rest. The glossy metallic silver here was lost in his cell that was covered in rust and mold.

The room was large. It held half a dozen metal crated tables, some of which sat KG occupants who looked rather shocked at his arrival. Other than a few holosets that were turned to the news or the Barons motivational speeches, it was a bare and dull room.

They instructed him across the poor excuse for a break room to another he was unfamiliar with on the other side. As he passed the KGs sitting at the tables he took the chance to examine them without the helmet for the first time. There was a single male to his right, who looked as though he hadn't shaved in a while if the scruff on his face was any indication. There were two more on his left on the far end of the room. Both were female, who by the looks of it had been up for the last thirty-six hours with large bags under their eyes. The most prominent feature they all shared was the intricate and unique tattoos across each ones face.

As they reached the door the KG lieutenant in charge of his escort turned to him. His voice sounded scratchy through the helmet. "Commander, _sir. _Through here is the locker room. You can change into more appropriate clothing there." The lieutenant's sarcasm and the snickers behind him verified that they did not agree with the Barons decision to give him such a high position.

He glared at the armor clad guard as he went through the door, remembering to ask his name. He knew the Baron wasn't stupid enough to completely trust him, but being a commander did give one some privileges-such as giving certain KG lieutenants degrading jobs while on duty.

The locker room wasn't too much different then the first room. It held shiny silver colored walls like all the rooms made only for guards, but also had the bare dull look as well. The only major differences were the lockers and the door labeled _Showers_ and another one _Clothing_. The dark warrior made his way to the door labeled _Clothing._

A few minutes later he left the locker room in a completely new attire. His old prison garbs were tan in color, but had many rips, and were riddled with stains of blood, and eco, as was the red bandana around his neck. Now his clothes resembled that which he used to wear back home. As a young teenager he had worn a light blue short sleeved tunic that went well bellow his waist with white shorts, while now it was a shorter long sleeved and darker version of his old top and light tan colored shorts strapped to his leg below the knees. His brown cloth sandals and leg sweats were replaced with brown leather buckled boots that were long enough to have the end of the shorts cover them. The white gloves were replaced with blue ones that covered his arm all the way to the elbow. There was a type of armor plating on the left shoulder and beneath the left hand glove, and a new red scarf around his neck. And just like when he was younger, he wore targeting goggles on his forehead and a ring belt across his chest.

As their new commander entered the room all members of the guard quickly shut their mouths, knowing he wouldn't like what they had to say. Although it didn't matter. The experiments had not just given him unnatural strength, but had strengthened his senses as well. The Dark Warrior had heard the entire conversation from the other room. From what he heard no one was comfortable with such a dangerous elf practically in charge of the whole army. Not that he cared what they said. They didn't matter, and he won't waste his time on the small fry.

Of course it was the lieutenant that was aggravating his nerves. The entire time he was changing KG had been mocking him, and even began a bet on what kind of little Metalhead would kill him. He was betting on a scorpion.

But he couldn't help but grit his teeth at the tone his subordinate used when addressing him. "Now that you're dressed accordingly, _sir_, we have orders to take you to the palace," It would have been best for him to stop there, but he didn't know just how dangerous this _pretty boy-_as they had called him, could be. So he continued in a voice laced with sarcasm. "For your own protection of course, _sir_." This was said with a grin.

The lieutenant was abruptly grabbed by his helmet and brought to the pretty boys face. "Listen _Lieutenant,_" The rage filled elf snarled. "I'm sick of your voice! I may be under watch, but I **_am_ **your superior. And I will _**not** _tolerate this! Know I won't hesitate to kill you." The officer was released from the iron grip and staggered backward.

"Y-yes, sir! Pl-please come this w-way." He immediately took of for the transport leading the commander. All those assigned to escort him took positions behind him, and shut their mouths in hopes of not inciting his anger. This was a deadly elf with a bad temper. His threat itself had gotten its point across to all of them, but they had all seen his eye's go from their icy blue, to a pitch black. The Baron had made a good choice in devising a perfect weapon. The lieutenant just hoped he knew what he was dealing with.

They arrived at the palace with no incident. The walk down the hallway was silent with the only noise being the thumps of their boots. The small KG group crowded into the elevator, making sure to keep a distance from their charge. The ride up was uncomfortably silent and long, and when it finally let out they all hurried out leading him to a pair of large double doors. The throne room opened to reveal its enormous length and sparse red decorations. At the end of the room Praxis sat on a great throne with Errol standing below the few steps that led to him. The Baron dismissed the KG before they could even enter and summoned his Dark Warrior inside.

As he walked forward he took the time to actually examine the pair. Errol too had a unique tattoo across his face like all the other KG's. He had wild brownish orange hair that was covered by his racing mask. His clothing was a blue and yellow jumpsuit, brown shoes, and a minimal amount of Krimson Guard armor with the Barons symbol across his chest. The Baron had half his face missing and replaced it with metal plates leaving only one red eye. A brown beard with grey lines was growing around his mouth. He wore a regal navy blue tunic and tan pants. Across his waist was a brown belt bearing his symbol, and held his large sword to his hip. He had blue boots with metal armor across the shins and toes. Armor also adorned his shoulders and left arm. Beneath the belt, and across his chest and back draped a red cloth.

"So the eco freak has arrived." Errol said this with that annoying grin plastered on his tattooed face. The said freak just ignored his fellow commander as he kept his eyes on the Baron.

He of which merely gave this an amused laugh. "I suppose you want what I promised, yes?"

The Dark Warrior narrowed his frosty eyes at this. If the bastard thought he could swindle him, he had another thing coming. "Yeah. Tha'd be nice." He answered harshly in the nicest tone he could muster, which wasn't too nice.

It seemed as though the Baron and his second in command thought this was humorous, as he just continued as if the boy hadn't used an insulting manner. "Yes. Of course. Errol?" Praxis looked to his first commander, who nodded in compliance and pressed a button on his communicator. The blond tensed his muscles, ready for any deceit they might have in stored. The doors behind him immediately opened to reveal a squad of twenty-five soldiers entering the throne room. Some of who wore yellow armor, which-from personal experience in his attempts to escape-told him they were more skilled than their companions. One of the yellow guards handed Errol two data screens, then stood at attention.

Errol read one for a moment and then explained its contents. "This is your Krimson Guard squadron. It's comprised of our most skilled soldiers of both the regular, and elites. This holds all information you'll need on each of them." The dark elf was passed the data screen as Errol looked over the other.

"Your new residence, which we've made very comfortable for you, is here in the palace." He really didn't like the amused tone everyone was using with him. "This one holds the password, any other information of the palace you might need. Including a map. It's very easy to get lost here." _If he grins like a maniac one more time. . . _"Major Kalyx will take you there after your first assignment," Here he gestured to the golden clad elf that handed him the data screens. "which we'd like you to do immediately. The Baron would like to see what you can do on your own before we just hand you a gun."

_More like what I can't._ He rolled his eyes. _Bastard wants to know my weakness._

"So what does **my lord** wish for me to do?" This was said in venom laced sarcasm, and the _lord_ didn't like it.

Agitated, the Baron replied. "We're sending you to the Pumping station. There have been a lot of Metalheads there lately. Kill as many as you can, but don't touch the valve. The water to the slums has been turned off, and I want to keep it that way."

After a little more talk of his up coming mission he was given a security pass for the palace, and one for each of the security section in the city. The dark elf turned to leave, signaling his squad to follow. Half way to the doors Praxis stopped him. "Before you go, I think I at least deserve to know my third in commands name. Unless you want me to continue calling you D-41?"

Silence ensued for many moments. After what seemed like hours he growled his answer through clenched teeth and left.

"Keep your eyes on him Errol. Jak's not going to be easy to control."

_I can't believe he made me do this. I can't believe I **agreed **to do this. _The KG elf grunted while grabbing a hold of another rock. It was frustrating climbing this Precursor forsaken cliff. The KG was losing patience and silently cursed the elf that assigned this mission. _I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!_

The elf finally reached the top and let out a sigh of relief. But this was short lived as there was a large twenty foot plus gap from that cliff ledge to the other. It also happened to be the only way across. There was a small ledge across the rock wall, it looked as though there had been more there but it crumbled off. It was very possible for the KG to get across considering her small figure, light weight, and quick reflex's.

But, boy, did the precursors now know how much Ashlin would make Torn pay for sending her to turn that damn valve!

The young woman was an excellent soldier in the Krimson army, flying by the ranks and in a current position just below Commander Errol. With her shoulder length red hair braided down the back of her head it was easy for all to see her standard issue tattoos. Long blue pants hung off the red heads hips that showed a lot of skin on her outer thighs. Spare ammo hung from a leg and arm strap and from her belt. The gun holster dangled from the brown belt. She had a short dark blue long sleeve jacket to cover her short red shirt. Tall blue buckled boots with red spiked tips covered her feet. She wore a minimal amount of armor consisting of shoulder pads, and a gauntlet like shield on her right arm.

As the she-elf was about to attempt climbing across the rocks she heard a commotion far below. Looking over the edge Ashlin immediately ducked down low to the ledge and looked over it cautiously. Standing below the cliff side was an entire squadron of Krimson Guards. Specifically twenty-five highly trained KG's with their guns pulled out and ready to shoot. More importantly however their guns were aimed at an equally large group of Metalheads, and not her. The red headed KG was going to ignore the fracas-both sides seemed too preoccupied with each other-and continue on to the water valves and turn the one for the Slums from off, to on, when she noticed two things.

Neither side was attacking the other. And there was blond elf in blue without any weapons standing in the middle of the Metalheads.

Her first thoughts went along the lines of the guards bring him here as execution by Metalheads, but then she noticed a few dead grunts at the elves feet. Curious, against her better judgment she stayed to see what would happen.

The remaining beasts comprised of ten more Grunts, the ones that walk like guerillas, six Hunters with shock-riffles, one Sniper, this one had a dark eco gun that shot far distances, and three large Araknids with their arm-blasters aimed at the elf. All the Metalheads looked furious at the elves luck in killing two of their own and wanted to rip him to shreds. The horde attacked him at once, and Ashlin was in for a treat because she didn't look away.

Four more Grunts pounced at him, but ended up getting hit away as he spun and round house kicked all four. A fifth Grunt leapt forward only to get punched in its face as he lunged. Two of the first Grunts leapt from either side of him only to collide when he jumped up at an unnatural height. He then flipped into a handstand and smashed into their heads as he landed, killing them instantly.

Three of the Hunters ran at him only to be side stepped. The blue clothed elf grabbed a shock-riffle from one, twirled it out of the beasts claws, activating it to shock the one behind him, flipping it under his arm to stab backwards and kill the one he took it from, and jabbing it into the bone armor of the third while turning the gun on to electrocute the thing. Fifteen left.

The Sniper moved away from the ruckus, knowing it could easily be over powered, and began its long ranged attacks. The three Araknids were shooting relentlessly at the small elf, but found him to be too quick for even their fast paced weapons, and were soon taken out in the same manner as its brethren. One had been shooting while he had taken control of its arm-which itself take a great amount of strength-and ended up shooting itself in the head. Another had been hit with its comrades body, as the lethal elf had thrown it, and had its head armor smashed in by his boot before it could clumsily scramble up. The last was killed much like its brethren had. Ferocious, brutal, and fast.

The blond elf was fast and strong, even unnatural in his attacks. The young KG she-elf had an uneasy feeling of him. And that was only amplified every time he walked near a dead body, the blood of Metalheads-which happened to be laced heavily with dark eco-clung to him like a magnet and then was absorbed into his skin. Something about him wasn't Elvin anymore. And she was about to find out just how different he was.

The Sniper had not stopped its assault, and by the looks of it was beginning to irritate the elf. From what Ashlin could see the boy had stopped dodging and raised his right arm toward the gun wielding brute, and if she wasn't hallucinating, shot a charge of dark eco at the creature as if it were yellow eco. Although Metalheads lived on the substance, they like every other living being would die if exposed to too much. The Sniper, too surprised by the attack to move, died instantly.

Eleven to go.

The Dark elf turned to the remaining animals and looked at them in annoyance as eight more had joined the fray. Two more Hunters and six Grunts. That made nearly the same amount he had started with. The Metalheads all pounced at once knowing this was no ordinary elf and hoped to overcome him in numbers. For a moment this seemed to be working, the red haired KG could no longer see the blond.

And then something she would never forget happened. At the same moment that both she and the KG below had thought it was the end for him; all nineteen Metalheads were flung backward with unbelievable strength and an ear piercing roar. Three were killed the moment they hit the rocky ground because they were thrown so high. As she looked to where the elf had been she gasped in horror.

_By the Precursors!_

In the elves place stood a monster. His skin was ashy grey and his golden locks had turned to silver. Five inch claws had grown from his nails, and black horns had taken residence on his scalp, hiding in his hair. Most disturbing of all his beautiful but cold blue eyes had become an emotionless black. It stood hunched forward in a primitive fighting stance bearing its sharp teeth in challenge. A challenge the remaining sixteen Metalheads took openly.

The first few to reach it were viciously sliced to pieces. The next one was a Hunter, and was killed by five sharp claws in the chest, and five in the head. Two more Hunters and a Grunt attacked from behind and the side. It easily disposed of them by raising its arms to the side catching a Hunter and Grunt in the head with its claws and spinning around to throw both bodies at the other Hunter. Three Grunts leapt at it from ten feet away but were struck by dark lightning from the monsters hands and dropped to the ground. The last six were taken by surprise as it did a quick spin added to the lightning and it spread out in a circle killing every last one.

The dark monster was the last one standing.

Ashlin watched the creature turn to face the KG behind itself, and slowly pace toward them. It was impossible to tell what they thought from facial expressions, as they had helmets in the way, so she switched her ear piece com-link to their frequency. They were scared shitless. Even the elite were unsure of what to do with advancing creature. One nevertheless, Major Kalyx she believed, readied his gun and ordered the others to shoot it if need be.

The animal had other intentions however. It bared its teeth at the soldiers and jerked its upper body forward. One of the crimson clad guards was surprised by this behavior and accidentally shot a red eco bolt to where it made direct contact with the center of its chest. The Red haired female was again shocked by this being, seeing that the shot did little more then make him hiss in pain as it healed with a sizzle.

The KG were terrified of it and kept yelling that it stay back or get shot. His eyes narrowed as he growled at the guards. The beast seemed to be irritated with them. She could just make out the flexing of its claws from her hiding place above. He narrowed his stance, un-hunched his back, extended his neck, and raised his head high as he continued to growl.

She knew what he was doing. It was the same thing Metalheads and even wild crocadogs did. He was the smartest, strongest, and most dangerous of the group, and he wanted them to withdraw. He wants to be dominant over the others. And he, like every animal, will fight for it. Even kill for it. All the KG down there were going to die if they continued to point their guns at him.

Fortunately the Major had figured it out as well it seemed. Through the staticy com-link she could hear him quietly ordering the soldiers to set the shock riffles down on the ground and to not make any sudden movements.

"_You can't be serious! That thing will rip us to shreds!" _One guard hissed.

"_Not if you listen! Put your weapon down now Captain!"_ He hissed back through his com.

After only a few moments of debating, for the creature was stalking closer with an even more ferocious growl, all KG set their artillery down. This seemed to satisfy it only for a moment. He centered his sites on the Major because the others had been taking orders from him. He was a threat to its supremacy.

The monster shadowed over the yellow clothed elf, leaving almost no space between their bodies. It stared into his visor in challenge with dark demanding eyes waiting for the return challenge. It didn't get one. Major Kalyx bowed his head in submission. From where she was it looked as though the monster was grinning wickedly.

Backing away from the armored elves the creature looked as if readying for something. He shut his soulless eyes and began to transform into an elf again. His ashen grey skin was turning to its original peach color, along with the silver hair to gold and green. The claws and horns seem to retract into his skin. Finally, the darkness of his eyes receded to only the pupils leaving it with a brilliant blue.

The elf looked toward the petrified guards with a smirk. "Well, how's that for an evaluation?"

_Evaluation?_

The major took his time answering as he busied himself with picking up his forgotten gun. The rest of the troops followed suit. "Excellent, sir."

_Sir?_

"The Baron and Errol will be pleased with your skills. We should get back to the palace now. I still need to show you to your quarters, Commander Jak, sir."

_Commander!_

The dark elf nodded, commanding the others to turn around to the entrance to the city. He on the other hand stayed behind a moment. The one called Jak began to look up. Up at her. His icy eyes locked with her own stunned green orbs as he grinned evilly. Getting his message across the blond elf left after his squad.

Taken aback she backed into the rock wall to think recent events over. She needed to get to that valve, and she needed to tell Torn.

_The Underground is **not **going to like this._

**Ok, wha'd ya think? I've never done a fight seen before and I have no idea if it was good or not. I'd like to know how to improve those. Please review. Oh, and for future reference, I'm changing a lot of things. Like adding people that were only in the 3rd game. It's very vital to the plot! I think. .' Anyway, got any suggestions, I can always use more dark powers. And(damn I got a lot to say)I've had inspiration to a Naruto fic, but I don't know how to spell anything. It's sad really. So review, please, and I'll love you too! -_Kastel_**


	3. The Underground

**As my beginning note, I'm so sorry it took this long. It wasn't going to, but I had writers block. **

**I will rename the Metalheads so they will be called by the appropriate name from now on, but I won't change what I wrote last time. Here's the corrections for those whom might get lost.**

**Grunts stay as grunts, but there are so much more to the species then I thought there was**

**AraknidsMed.Gunner**

**SnipersGunner**

**HunterBomber**

**I think that's all from last time**

**I've come across the original drawings and properly spelled names for the said creatures and the rest of the cast so I will use them accordingly! I LOVE YOU BOB REFEI! He's the awesome artist who came up with what everyone, everything, and ever place would look like. E-mail me if you want his website, which should totally be looked at. **

**And my reviewers, you rock!**

**Arrrrrrrg**

**The Underground**

The tapping sounds of boots going through the hallways filled the silence of the residential sector in the palace. The crimson red banners and drapes that decorated the halls seemed to clash with the smooth silver of the metallic walls. The few pieces of artwork scattered about were distasteful and obviously picked by someone with no style. Probably the Baron.

Jak was following Major Kalyx through the long hallways to his room. He had dismissed the rest of his squad once they reached the palace after returning from the pumping station. They had been reluctant to do so, remembering the Barons direct orders to never leave him alone unless it's his quarters. He tended to be unforgiving when defied. But then again, they were also very willing to oblige after witnessing his display back there.

While waiting for the orders to enter the throne room a lieutenant and a few of his officers had also told them what happened earlier at the fortress when the lieutenant had been the last string on Jak's lessening rope of control. That story, toppled with his transformation, had made the squad very wary of him. So really, it was only a moment's hesitation before they let him be. Their logic was that he would not be alone-Major Kalyx was with him-and they were on their way to his room anyway.

"Commander?" The major's voice echoed off the walls and reverberated back to his long ears. He grunted to let the elite know he had been heard. "Commander Errol wanted me to brief you on all aspects of your job description." Kalyx was positive that there was a disgruntled growl at Errols name.

"What's to know? Kill Metalheads and win this stupid war for the Baron."

"No, sir. There are still some things you need to know." Jak let him continue. "First of all, you're a Krimson Guard now. If you have not already noticed, every KG officer receives standard facial tattoos. Tomorrow you'll need to-"

"No."

This caught Kalyx off guard and he halted in his tracks. "What?"

"I said no." The blond was annoyed with the major's lack of understanding. It didn't help he was forced to stop walking and spell it out for him. "I'm not going to get tattoos across my face. The only reason I agreed to become a KG in the first place was to get out of that hell hole. Praxis shouldn't expect much effort from me to please him, so tell him if he wants a kiss up, he's looking at the wrong elf, and can kiss his own ass." Jak finished this note with a scowl plastered on his face.

Kalyx took only a moment to recover from shock. This was the first time he had seen anyone be so, _rebellious_, to the Baron. He smiled beneath his helmet as he led the superior to his room. Despite his quick temper, maybe he was exactly what this city needed.

"Certainly, sir. But there are still things you need to know."

Jak's left eyebrow rose at this. It seemed as though there was more to being a KG then killing things. He indicated for Kalyx to go on.

"As you all ready know, there is a war going on with the Metalheads that's lasted centuries." At this Jak nodded, when in fact he had no idea until today. "But as of a few years now there has been a rebellion against the Baron." Here Kalyx had to smile again when he heard him mumble something like, _It must be that charming personality._ "It's also part of your job to track them down, and bring them in or eliminate the threat." Jak took it back. He was right, it's all about killing. "They call them selves the Underground. It's actually a very large organization, but it's as hard as Precursor metal to find them. Also they're run by someone they call the 'ShadowCaster'..." The major continued to brief Jak on the Underground while leading him down the long hallways to his room.

"OUT! Get out! I want you gone! NOW!"

The sudden shouts startled any unfortunate person that happened to be passing by, as well as everyone else in the darkly lit room. Two elves inside the room had been reading the information on the table when their brown haired leader had finally gotten fed up. He had already received grim news earlier and this was just the frosting to his already bad cake. A young she-elf stood from her chair ready to leave.

"No. Not you. I like you. It's . . . **_him_**, I want gone." An angry glare that promised pain was directed at the thorn in his side.

Standing on the table was a three foot tall orange and yellow rodent. It might have been commonly placed as a regular ottsel, even if it was the only one in known existence, if it weren't standing on two of its legs, wearing brown fingerless gloves and a pilot's cap on its head. The said ottsel frowned at the dreadlocked man.

"Oh! And what did I ever do to you?"

"You exist."

"Oh shnookums! My poor Daxy waxy, is the mean ol' man hurting your wittle feelings?" A blond she-elf wearing a belly showing green shirt and blue jean shorts picked up the rodent and held him in a crushing hug. Had his face not been in her chest, and had he not been a pervert, he might have protested to her clinginess. In all his years as a soldier, having fought Metalheads of all kinds, this would always the weirdest thing he'd ever see.

Ignoring the cooing of the blond and the annoying rodent that looked a little too comfortable in her arms, he turned to the other woman. "Just tell me if you can fix it."

She was young, even younger then Tess, the one who was cuddling the rat to her chest. Like the blond she was both brains and beauty. But unlike Tess, her clothing made her look a little too innocent for this city. Her low slung purple Capri and belly showing white shirt made her look simply cute, contrasting with her exotic green and blue hair.

"Sure I can. But it'll take a while, maybe even a day or two, to recalibrate the systems correctly."

"Fine! Just as long as the furball is away from me, I don't care how long it takes."

"You really need to lighten up man. I'm not that bad. Ain't that right Kiera?" The furball looked all to pleased from his perch in Tess' arms. Somehow he had made a good impression on the blond. An impression that seemed to extend only as far as her.

The green eyed she-elf only rolled her eyes at him. This was just normal Daxter behavior to her. Ever since they were children he was the annoying and self centered one. Observing his position she couldn't help but be happy for him. He had found a girl that didn't care he was a rodent. She recalled the time she first spoke to him after his accident, when he didn't have as much luck. '_Rule number one. I **don't** date animals.' _It was hard to believe he actually thought he was a babe magnet like this. But that was Daxter.

Looking at the underground commander who was inching for his curved dagger, she decided it was time to go. The mechanic walked over and snatched the ottsel from Tess. "Come on Daxter. We stay any longer and Torn is going to make you into a rug." As they walked out the door, they heard something from Torn on how the rat would make a better tablecloth. The door swished shut in his face before he could retaliate.

Giggling could be heard from the blond elf. "You really shouldn't let him get to you."

"I don't understand how you can like that nuisance." Tess looked as though she was going to reply but Torn beat her to it. "And I still don't want to know. Go, build a gun . . . or go to the Hip Hog, or, something." He waved her off with one hand while the other held his forehead. The blond slowly got up and left the room knowing he was having a rough day.

And it was only about to get worse. After only fifteen minutes of silence someone radioed him, saying that Ashlin had just entered the base. He okayed her entrance and waited until she got to the command room. About forty minutes ago she had gotten the water valve to the slums back on.

The door slid open, then shut and he heard her take a seat in the chair next to him that Kiera had been occupying, all the while never once looking up. "Please tell me you have some type of good news? I can't handle anything bad right now."

"Daxter was here?"

She got a half snort, half sigh for that. "Him, and a bunch of KG's intercepted our eco shipment that Kiera needed. It'll take a while before we can smuggle her a new one. Not too mention something broke down at the power station and Vin needs her help." The former KG sighed. The power plant could have been completely avoided if the genius had just come to him sooner instead of trying to keep his pride and refusing to ask for the girls help.

Ashlin could see he was tired, probably hadn't slept in the past twenty-four hours. He looked like he needed a shower, not to mention his blue and brown clothing had an odd smell coming from them. For a great commander, he dressed very simple. A slightly overlarge blue tunic was strapped to his torso by a simple chest plate. A curved dagger was strapped to his back and a simple set of hand pistols custom made for him by Tess were his only visible weapons. She knew, however that he had quite a few hidden on him. He kept a red cloth from his KG days and held his own tattoos, which always seemed to remind her of a sun.

The KG spy wanted to just leave, but she needed to tell him. She knew this was going to completely ruin his day. Cautiously, she got to why she came back to the hide out. "Well, this isn't going to make you feel any better." Torn straightened himself in his seat, took a few deep-hopefully calming-breaths and allowed her to continue after a moment. "We're in some deep shit Torn."

This caused him to raise his eyebrows in surprise to her blunt approach. "How deep?"

Ashlin wasted no time. "Baron Praxis got himself a second commander." She cut him off before he could ask how that was _deep shit._ "Not just any elf Torn. This guy took out over forty Metalheads single handedly. And he didn't have a gun."

And so the red head went on to describe what happened at the pumping station. When she began her tale, his first thought was that this was one really good fighter. Then she said how the dark eco in the dead bodies were drawn to him, and how he was able to channel it into an attack against the far away Gunner. It was unbelievable that anyone could even touch dark eco without side effects, let alone use it.

By the time she was finished Torn was eerily silent. He had begun pacing the room, fiddling with the dagger a while ago. She noticed a long time ago that he fiddled with the dagger when he was upset. His hard blue gaze was set on the blade of said dagger as he flicked it around in the air. Finally he spoke, but it seemed a little too calm for him. "So the Baron's got himself a dark eco channeler who can turn into some kind of demon." Ashlin remained silent when he stopped pacing. "That's Just Great!" Torn threw the dagger, landing dead center in the Barons face on a poster.

Ashlin grimaced. Torn may not have a winning personality, but it took real frustration for him to act like this. Hence why the ottsel wasn't his favorite person. Somehow he could bring out the worst in people.

Sighing, the underground commander set his hands on the table, head hanging downward. "I need to tell the ShadowCaster." The female KG stood up to console him with a hand on his shoulder. He was a mess, having to put up with all the problems of running a resistance. And he never showed anyone but her the worried wreck he was. Said it had something to do with the already diminishing morale of his troops.

She had to smile at the trust he held in her though, daughter of the most hated man in Haven. The burnet squeezed his shoulder, trying to get him to relax. He placed his hand over hers in return. Her voice was soft, contrasting with her normally stern one. "I'm sure we can figure something out. Just go tell the boss. I'll try and get as much information on him as I can."

He nodded his head and released her hand. Staying at the table he watched Ashlin head for the door. "Hey." She turned to him as the door opened for her. "Don't do anything stupid. We still need you around here."

She smiled, knowing what he really meant. Turning to the open door she murmured a response-almost to the point of being inaudible, but he heard anyway. "I know you do."

The demonic commander was lying down on his overly large bed. Night had fallen two hours ago and he had been in his room for three. The room was big, and held more then he knew what to do with. And it was red. Red window drapes, red covers, red pillows, red chairs, red rugs, red everything. In fact the only thing not red was the few walls and floor uncovered by drapes and rugs. Praxis must really like the color to put it everywhere, even in the name of his soldiers.

He on the other hand, was coming to hate the foul color.

Jak was in deep thought about the day's events. First he had been tortured. Then he had been set free on certain conditions. After that he was sent outside the city to kill some animals that seemed to want to destroy the city. And then came the big finale when he had become a dark eco monster.

Even he had no idea he could do that. But after some deep thinking he concluded that it was brought on by his frustration and anger during the fight. Because it had only just manifested and he had been under more intense emotions in prison, it was probably caused by his last "session".

For his first hour in the room ha had tried to manifest the demon again, but whenever he came close to it, he felt like there wasn't enough eco to finish the transformation. It was strange, even in his attempts, his mind seemed to become more animalistic then anything else. It was the weirdest feeling he'd ever had. Even more then the strange tingle caused by light eco. With his newfound darkness he would probably never be able to touch the pure substance anyway.

Having thought enough about what happened earlier he got up from his resting position to take a shower in his private bathroom. That was also very red.

_He really has to get a new color scheme._

Standing in the dark room Torn waited for his orders. He had just retold everything their KG spy had informed him of the new commander. He wasn't disappointed when an old wizened voice spoke to him wearily.

"Inform the rest of the Underground of this development."

Torn nodded his head yes. He too wanted to warn his comrades of the new threat. Everyone needed to be ready for this. After a moment of silence the Caster spoke with a voice completely unlike before, hardened by war.

"And tell Ashlin to keep us informed. We need to know his everything about him to stay prepared." With that said the Underground commander was dismissed, and left the room to carry out his orders.

The ShadowCaster was worried. If they couldn't find out a weakness, any weakness, the Underground might fall.

**Haha! Never thought I'd change the name of the leader did ya? Even if only a little. Bet you'll never guess why the caster is there. Actually. You might. But it's much more fun to say you won't. Insert evil pirate laugh here Anyway review please. All you have to do is click that lavender button over there on the left. Don't forget, suggestions welcome, especially for new missions, 'cause he can't really do those sabotage the Baron ones can he? And I can't look and see which ones I want cause my PS2 is not hooked up. I don't have a VCR anymore, it broke, so I can't connect it to the TV. So all help is greatly appreciated. Love ya!**


	4. AN good news

Ok, I've got good news and bad news. Good news first.

It's been, uh, 3 years, (nervous laugh), but I can't help but notice that people are still favoriting this story. And it's not that I wanted to keep it unfinished, it barely went anywhere! But I didn't like _where_ it was going. And this baby had a semi detailed plot summary and direction. But the good news is that I've finally been able to play the game (trying to get to hero mode, damn 200 orbs, _almost freaking there!_) and get inspiration, and I've started to write stuff. Granted, it's a little later in the story, but it's like 80 percent through if you go by the game info, and that's good right? Means I at least want to get that far.

And, I'll admit it. I like it when people say they like my work, whether it's a drawing or a story. Who doesn't? I'm not conceited enough to think I'm the best, I know I'm not anywhere close. Not patient enough to think things completely out. But I like people to hear my thoughts, and I want people to read this AU and go "wow, that's pretty cool". And you can't do that if you don't have the whole story. So I want to finish this

The bad news is that because I've rethought how this is going, I have to re-write what's already written. Mainly because, one, I don't have a beta, and I keep finding all these stupid mistakes I'm urged to fix. I'll have you know that I can't finish a sentence without re-reading, and no matter how many times I re-read these things, there's always a mistake after I post. So if you're up for the job... (Hint hint, big obvious wink)

And two, yeah, something's are getting a big change. Like Ashlin (yes that how you spell her name) at the pumping station. I've given that thought, and that was just stupid. An important figure in the KG, and I give her a task that was very obviously meant to help the Underground. Crimes of treason usually result in death. I think I just put her there to get word to the Underground about Jak.

But yeah, I'm fixing that.

So every chapter I've already written is going to be replaced, all in the same day, not to get anyone confused. But it'll stay pretty similar, so don't fret.

As a last note, I would give you a preview of what I'm writing now, but I hate spoilers, they make everything anticlimactic (one reason why books turned movies are never as good) and again, it's pretty late in the game.

-Kastel


End file.
